narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Raikon Clan
History The Raikon clan has existed for centuries now, almost stemming back to the beginning of the Shinobi, and then some. Unlike clans like the Uzumaki, Uchiha, or Hyuuga, the Raikon Clan never worried about uniting together. The Raikon Clan was not much of a clan but a bloodline, though at one point they formed more of a sellswords community and not that of a clan. It was some time ago, and it lasted only a few decades before they parted ways. For that time, the Raikon name was established as an elite type of warrior. They often went beyond the impossible and kicked reason to the curb. From birth, those of Raikon blood had proved to excel at learning close combat skills. There are skilled prodigies among even these natural born warriors, who even excel at ninjutsu as well. And then, even among that, there is a true show of skill. A person of Raikon Blood can be born with Golden Eyes, telling that the child born has the potential to become one of the greatest leaders ever born, also known as Children of Legend. There have only be a few cases of this over the last several decades. Most Raikon usually share a few traits, though they can very. One that usually shows in all members of the bloodline is the love for a good fight, and the need to always want to improve. The latter urge has even caused some of the bloodline to succumb to their own need and drive themselves mad. Though most of those who were even a Raikon changing their last names to hide their lineage, they still have a strong sense of pride in their name, usually. The blood in their veins grants them a certain set of abilities that was once great, making them walking armies in only a single person. Recent Lineage Although in the more recent decades the Raikon numbers have thinned greatly in the last few years, there have been several Raikon warriors of note. Shin Raikon, who was a hulking form of seven feet and nine inches and muscles the size of a person's chest, was a man who lived to die at the age of fifty. But before dying, he had a son that he raised and trained for several years, a man by the name of Athos, who was destined for great things. Athos went on to have his own children, countless of such, that share his bloodline. Though, only a handful of them know about their actual lineage, or what type of background they come from. The two that stand out the most of the litter would be Athos' children; Shinkō, a Child of Prophet and Ryoji, the Black Sheep of the group. Both children became excellent warriors, living up to their names and heritages well. An insane Ryoji would one day put an end to his brother's life, mostly to get at their father, as a warning. At some, though, Ryoji had his own son by the name, Omeno Raikon. But as his father, and his father's father had done, he picked up a different name and went by Omeno Uzumaki. Though there are Athos' other kids, he tried to keep them away from the way of a Raikon fighter, which consisted of a life dedicated to becoming stronger. The Ultimate Warrior. He wanted them to live a normal life. The only other notable member of the Raikon clan was a cousin of Athos' that went by Taro, who was a Child of Prophecy from birth. But he is presumed to be dead. Clan Traits Those of the Raikon Bloodline have bodies that aren't meant to be abused. Besides their born ability to become naturally good warriors, those that are Raikon blood were granted other traits. Each Raikon is unable to become intoxicated, unless for over twenty-four hours of consumption with may kill a normal person but does nothing to a Raikon. Some older members need to go even longer than two days, even three of constant drinking before even getting a buzz. This is because of the way their bodies attacks all foreign toxins the second they enter a person's bloodstream, or body in any way. It is a skill that grants a seeming immunity to poisons and toxins, even new ones the body comes in contact with. It helps against chakra based poisons, as well, but the process then passively uses chakra. One of their greatest abilities would be their ability to solidify their own chakra, able to create weapons from large blades that could cleave a house in two, to small senbon needles. Of course, it was based on the mastery that each person put into practice. Though, over the decades, this has diluted slightly. The more recent users needed the help of a Fuinjutsu to have access to this ability, such as Athos and Shinko. The last person able to use it without the help of a seal was Athos' father, Shin. One of their most impressive strengths, though, would be that of their indomitable willpower. The Raikon bloodline comes with having an almost unbreakable will, which helps them control themselves under a genjutsu that may seem traumatic, or for them to be the people to hold the best secrets. They are also granted with large chakra pools, similar to the Uzumaki. Legend of the Golden Eyes The Legend of the Golden Eyes goes by many things, though mostly it is called the Eyes of a Leader. Those who are born of Raikon blood with golden hues are destined for greatness and usually excel at both combat and ninjutsu, as well as countless other things. They usually grow to have outstanding charisma, indomitable courage, passion that was unmatched, and the will and energy to carry on through everything. The eyes themselves, though this is not known currently, are actually a clan hiden that is passed down to each generation of Raikon, without any true knowledge. Centuries and centuries ago, a technique was created by the Raikon Clan to create an even stronger breed of warriors. There was a man among them who led them like a god would, almost like a shining god among men. So, when his time came closer to an end, they worked on a seal, a Kinjutsu. Something that would carry the traits of this great leader, one to another. But instead, the seal had taken his life, but created something else. The few men who were around when the seal were finished were granted Golden Eyes that seemed to give them special ability. Their eyes could follow things quickly, predicting their movements, on par with the Sharingan. They had overflowing confidence after this happened, and had even found that they were more in tune with their chakra solidification and their emotions, their passions. But when they had children, it only showed in every seven out of ten kids. And as the generations went on, those traits that was created by an unknown Kinjutsu, became more rarer and rarer. For years it was only rumor that these eyes even existed, becoming scarce and rare. Athos' bloodline and genes have produced two Children of Prophecy, one his own child and the other his grandchild. But while a person can be born with the eyes of a Leader, they can also grow in, or out, of grace. Shinkō was born a Child of Prophecy but didn't lead the life a Raikon would. His life brought him to eventually lose the golden eyes of his namesake, which drove him into a maddening depression. But there are cases like Athos, whose eyes were born a strong, crimson color but eventually become the glistening, powerful eyes he had today. Athos' case is the most rare, seeing as it is usually an ability that is activated at birth. It was in his early twenties when it happened originally, and the man eventually came to lead the Uzumaki through two golden years and eventually come to be one of the strongest fighter there is. And little known to many, one of Shinko children was born with the golden eyes of a leader, the next generation already showing hopeful.